As weapons systems improve, they require more realistic training aids. One aspect of realistic training is the use of self-propelled aerial targets, including reusable drones driven by piston engines or gas turbines and expendable rocket boosted targets. The expendable targets are attractive from a cost point of view, but are not sufficiently realistic targets for modern weapons systems. The aim of the present invention is to provide an improved expendable target and components of an improved target system.